What You Want
by HaruGoesMoo
Summary: I've always dreamed of this happening, but when it finally does- I don't know what to do.Edward it here, what do I do... EdOC EnvyOC AlOC RoyOC WinryOC HavocOC FueryOC FalmanOC BrendaOC RizaOC XD PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**

* * *

**

Summary: I've always dreamed of this happening...but when it finally does-I don't know what to do...-Edawrd is herewhat do I do? EdOC EnvyOC AlOC RoyOC WinryOC HavocOC FueryOC FalmanOC BrendaOC RizaOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Ed would have fallen in love with someone other than Winry.**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

I stared at the computer screen.

"Ha"

I dropped my head to my hand.

"Ha ha ha."

I smiled despairingly. "Ha ha. Like that could possibly happen. Edward coming to this word...Haha..."

I stayed there for a while, downstairs in the cold, in front of the blairing computer screen.

Finally, it was to cold, even the heater next to me couldn't warm me up.

Leaning down I pressed the button for a few seconds as the computer stuttered-and died.

Wrapping the blankets around my arm I stood up, only to throw the warm cloth to the couch where it would wait till next time.

Sliding my feet across the wooden floor I reached the door, pushing it open to slalk up stairs and do the rest of my homework.

* * *

**Note: I;'m tring to write what'd be like- main character- me (not the same name)- Ans same area- don't know if I'll acually write where we are or not- probably will...**

**Note #2: This is a joint account... This story is written by Cross...Typed by Haru**


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Summary: I've always dreamed of this happening, but when it finally does- I don't know what to do.Edward it here, what do I do... EdOC EnvyOC AlOC RoyOC WinryOC HavocOC FueryOC FalmanOC BrendaOC RizaOC XD PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do Not own FMA. If I did- I woulda put in a(my) character called Sai- Who's a self made homunculus/chimera**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Mizuki's POV

"Hey! Mizuki! Take the dog out, okay?"

"What?" I yelled though the door. "Why?"

"Don't you remember?! We're going to that movie thing right now!" Dad yelled.

Oh. Right. Now I remember.

"Can you, please?! She hasn't been out for a while!"

I sighed. "'Kay! I got it!"

"Thanks! Okay! Bye! Love You!" Dad yelled.

"'Kay I love you, too!!" I replied

"Love you!" mom yelled.

Our ritual. The door slammed.

"Love you..." I whispered.

Looking down at the back door I had been reading. I sighed-again. Might as well do it now.

I slipped off the bed, turning out the light. As I walked down the hall though the window, I could see Mom's car disappear though the hedge. Heh. I shook my head.

Grabbing the harness, I shook it. "Clover!"

Nothing.

I walked into the living room. There she was. Sitting in front of the heater.

"Clover!" I called.

She perked up- but didn't come. I sighed. This always happened. Crouching before her after crossing the living room, I slipped the red contraption over her head.

"There you go..." I whispered. I stood up. "come on!" I said in a sugary voice.

My hand turned the metal knob, pulling the heavy front door open. About to lock the door I quickly stopped myself.

I won't be able to get back in without a lot of troble, I reminded myself.

There was a tug on the leash. Clover had seen a squirell.

"Wait a second, doggie!"

We trotted up the steps to the gravel drive-way, Clover dragging me along.

The little rocks crunched between out feet as we reached the edge of 4th ave. I paused, looking for cars.

None.

"Okay, Clover." Same sickening sweet baby voice.

We reached the sidewalk on the other side. Clover turned right- I turned left- Clover tugged- I tugged-Clover pulled- I pulled- Clover whined- I shouted, "Clover, this way!!" Clover obeyed- I sighed.

We walked forward - only to turn right as Clover did her business.

"Let's go, Clover." I started to cross the street, Clover didn't budge.

"Clover? C'mon." I tugged, she still didn't budge.

"You still need to go?" I sighed.

She looked up at me with those puppy-dog eyes of hers. I sighed again and followed her as she continued down the sidewalk. I looked up at the cloudy sky. Looks like it's gonna be raining today.

Clover stopped. I didn't pay attention. She was still in the same place after several cars went by. I finally noticed how long she was taking.

"What now..." I stopped.

Oh my god...

There was a person in the ditch. Lying face down. Their red ankle-length coat was dirty and tattered, the hood covering their head. The heavy combat boots were worn with wear. White gloves were smudged with mud and soil. I could just see the black leather pants of a black jacket underneath the red coat.

And I couldn't tell if they were breathing.

I stood there, not getting it, then...

"Crap!"

I scrambled into the ditch, careful not to step on the person- leash still in hand.

I stumbled next to their head and knocked down, pressing my fingers to their throat- good, there was a heartbeat.

I placed my hands underneath them, one, two, push...

They rolled over.

Golden tresses leaked out of the tattered hood, obscuring the person's face.

With my left hand i carefully brushed the locks out of the way.

A boy.

His face was smudged. There were scrapes and cuts. He looked like...NO!! Don't get caught up in fanfiction Mizuki!! This is the real world! I shook my head a bit.

There was also a long gash along his left cheek and still oozing blood.

I moved his side bang sort out of the way to look at his forehead. A large bump.

Crap. Hope he doesn't have a concussion, I can't treat that...

"Kay Clover," I said shakily. "Don't tug, don't go runnin', just keep with me."

She seemed to understand.

I'll have to carry 'im i thought.

Just as I was lifting him onto a sitting position I stopped.

Shit. How do I carry' in on my back?

I'd always seen it done in manga- but how do you actually get the person on you back when their unconscious?

I looked down at him.

To heavy to carry him in my arms...I could carry him on my shoulder...No...I'll probably just drop him.

Then I remembered another method I'd seen in manga.

Yeah...That's work...

I lifted him again and carefully placed his left arm over my shoulder. Grabbing his waist, I pulled him up.

Ah, crap...It definitely looked easier than it actually was...What made 'im so heavy...? I mean, he was only an inch or so taller then me, and I'm shor-

I focused on climbing my way back up the side of the ditch (ungracefully).

I could feel my arms straining from the weight.

Clover trotted ahead of us.

After 200 short paces or so (woulda been less but he was so heavy) we reached the mailbox opposite my house.

I glanced left, right, no one. Not even a dog and their owner. THAT was unusual, especially for a Saturday.

"Kay, Clover, let's go, " I whispered, a sugary voice for her to pay attention.

I stumbled my way over the gravel drive way and down the cement steps to the courtyard. Clover tugged on the leash.

"Wait..." I whispered, my voice strained. Damn this boy in heavy.

Staggering my way up the two steps to the front door, I quickly reached out the hand holding the boy's arm and turned the knob. Four cats greeting me as the dog rushed inside.

"Woah! Woah! Back it up kitties!" I yelled, trying to kick out a foot, then nearly fell.

"Aaaghh...!" I groaned, holding us both up.

Kicking the door closed with my still-unbalanced foot I grabbed the boy's arm again. Then proceeded to trip my way down the hall into my messy room.

"Crap..." The place way messy. My backpack and it's contents were scattered across the wooded floor, so were papers, books, drawings, folders, stuffed animals, figurines, and well- you get the idea...

I srambled my way over to my bed (luckily pretty close to the door so I only stepped on ONE binder) and hoisted the bot up onto the covers.

I stepped back, looking at him. His breathing had seemed to have regulated. Good.

Stepping forward I reached out. Gripping his red coat I pulled it off, then hung onto a hook.

I noticed his face seemed to be heating up. Dreading what I knew it was I still reached out and placed a hand on his forehead- only to snatch it back.

Crap! He's burning up!

I ra out of the room to the bathroom next door.

The facet ran with cold water as I placed a bowl beneath it, the soaked a folded hand towel.

I went as quickly as I could to my bedroom (without spilling the water) and placed it on the bookshelf next to the bed.

I placed my hands on the jacket, trying to make it come off-

It wouldn't.

Well, crap. I guess I'll have to leave it on...

I picked up the soaking hand towel, squeezed the extra water out into the bowl and placed it on his forehead.

I stayed there for a while refilling the bowl, soaking the cloth again, bandaging the wounds I could reach, got up to get a few glasses of water. I also had a chance to clean up my room a bit.

then I realized I had to sleep. The previous night I had stayed up till 2 in the morning on the computer and got 6 hours of sleep. The day before I had gotten 5 hours, and the day before 4 hours of sleep. It was finally taking its toll after my rigorous activities the past few days.

I yawned, stretching my arms to the ceiling.

I looked to the colck, only 3 pm in the afternoon. I glanced st the sleeping boy, his fever had gone down but I was keeping the damp cloth there just in case.

I kneeled down, ducking under my stilted bed.

Slowly my eyelids closed, but before I drifted off I heard a rustling up above me- and a muffled cursing.

* * *

**Soo...How wuz it? Envy, Al, Roy and maybe some others appear in the next chapter, or the third. IDK...Review Please!! Next update is unknown.**


End file.
